Rain
by IntoxicatedbyDreams
Summary: As the rain falls Bella reflects on a huge mistake. After saying some things that she never meant to say, Bella has found herself alone. Will Edward ever forgive her. Sonfic Forgive Me by Evanescence. My 1st one!


I do not own Twilight or "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. Although it'd be cool if I did!

Can you forgive me again 

I don't know what I said 

But I didn't mean to hurt you

It was raining.  
Only instead of poring as if there were a hurricane nearby, it came down softly like a little tears falling from the heavens. The sky wasn't pitch black, but a gray shadow concealing the sun. And the wind cried to the trees, not waking them from their long slumber. It was one of those times you learn to cherish till the end of your days. But when your life has changed so drastically and your heart has been broken nothing seems to matter anymore. Not even the little things that could make you smile before, have the same meaning. The way it takes ten minutes for your shower to warm up, the small vibrations your truck makes as you drive it to school, the sea of green that greats you every day, and the rain that you once use to hate. All those things seem to remind you of how it once was. Before the pain, before the fights, before he left.

Bella Swan let out a sigh as she stared out her window and watched small teardrops dive off of the leaves into small mirrors of water. So many thoughts were colliding with each other in her mind. Today was one of those days that left her to the confines of the house and the companionship of her memories. Charlie was gone for two weeks for a meeting of some sort so Bella was all alone in the house. But she enjoyed the silence it helped her clear her thoughts. Bella tried to sit up but a throbbing in her head prevented that action. "Ouch!" Bella hissed. Events from a week ago flooded her system like a thick fog.

FLASHBACK 

_"Bella! Are you absolutely mad?" Edward yelled at her. "Don't yell at me Edward Cullen!" Bella yelled back. She was surprised no one came to investigate the yelling. She was sure the other members of the Cullen household could hear them. "Why shouldn't I! You obviously have a death wish!" he yelled back. "Well yeah, but one stubborn, masochistic vampire refuses to do me the favor!" Bella cried. She knew she was getting carried away but how dare he yell at her! "Don't you go there Bella!" Edward was getting more furious by the minute. "Oh hell yes I'll go there! What 's your problem Edward? Do you not love me anymore? Is forever too long enough?" Bella knew she had crossed the line but her mouth wouldn't stop. "Was it all a lie? Do you not want me, was leaving me what you really wanted?" Edward was shaking. "Bella..." he began but Bella cut him off. "No listen up Edward. All I did was go see my best friend and you flip out! Jacob was there for me when you left me to die in the woods! He saved me from wasting away! He's more of a man than you'll ever be! He's not some monster who builds up your hope then in an instant tares it down! I wish I hade fallen in love with him instead of you!"_

_Time stood still as the words Bella shouted echoed in the silence. Bella froze as the words left her lips. She knew she was in for it now. "Edward...I..." Bella stuttered but the look on his face stopped her heart. If heart break had a face it was clear Edwards face portrayed it perfectly. His eyes were blank, devoid of all emotion, his skin looked whiter, his moth was slightly parted in a frown, and Bella was sure if he could cry rivers of tears would be running down his pale face. Bella took a step towards him. He moved back. "Edward, please...I didn't mean it. Edward..." she was choking on her tears. "...I'm sorry." she gasped. Edward looked her straight in the eyes, "So am I." he said and in an instant Bella was all alone._

I heard the words come out 

I felt that I would die 

It hurt so much to hurt you 

Then you look at me 

You're not shouting anymore 

You're silently broken

Bella sighed, fresh tears pouring down her face. It was all her fault. She would never see Edward again, and it was all her fault. She had driven away her life and this time she knew she would not recover. There would be no Jacob to teach her to ride a motorbike, no cliff diving, no hearing his voice when she did something reckless. All there would be was misery, anguish, and pain. Her heart has stopped beating, that she was sure of. If you put her heart to your ear all you'd hear was…nothing. Just a hollow empty shell. All the passion she held in her eyes was gone and all that lie there was pitch black. Her skin was as pale as moonlight and her pulse was almost not existent. She was a living corpse, but not immortal as she had once longed to be. She hadn't eaten, the only nourishment she had was water, but even that left a bad taste in her mouth. She was wasting way, and soon she would perish forever.

I'd give anything now

To kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret

I cry I don't want to lose you

But somehow I know that you will never leave me

Alice had tried to get Bella out of bed, Emmet and Japer had tried as well, but she wouldn't move. Bella was so sure that they were figments of her imagination. She was so sure that they would hate her. She wouldn't blame them, in fact she wanted them to hate her. So that way she'd never hurt them with her words. After a few days they gave up trying to revive Bella. "He still loves you Bella." Alice had said before the darkness of nigh swallowed her. Alice's words shook Bella. They stirred something in her that she couldn't explain. Hope, maybe?

Bella knew Charlie would flip when he came home and saw Bella like this. She didn't really want to upset Charlie but she just couldn't find it. The will to move on and live. That spark was extinguished the day she forced Edward away. Sometimes when she would sleep the scene would replay in her head. That was all she dreamt of. Her words haunted her. But the look on his face would be etched in her memory forever. She had destroyed what they had and she had no one to blame but herself.

Days slowly passed. And it never seemed to stop raining. It was like the heavens were crying for her. She could see little angels crying hoping their tears would heal her pain. Bella slowly sat up. She had dreamt of that night again, and she was tired of it. She slowly made her way off of her bed to the front door. Each step make her bones moan and groan. She hadn't moved an inch these past few days. Alice had been the one to get her water and food. Bella slowly stepped down each step she felt something in the pit of her stomach. A stirring of something. '_Maybe it's just cause I haven't eaten in days_.' Bella thought. Something inside her awoke. With each step she felt the spark come to life. She didn't know what this feeling was but it was awakening her senses. She slowly opened the front door and stepped out into the wild. The rain gently caressed her skin lighting trails of fire on her skin. She was so used to being cold the warm rain felt so good. The breeze danced around her singing her a lullaby. '_Lullaby?_' Bella pondered. The wind was whispering a familiar tune that Bella recognized as her lullaby. The one Edward make for her. The clouds began to lighten and tiny rays of sun fell to the earth as if a gift from heaven. The sun touched Bella's skin and sent a warmth coursing through her veins.

Cause you were made for me

Somehow I'll make you see

How happy you make me,

I can't live this life

Without you by my side I need you to survive

So stay with me

You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside

That I'm sorry

Bella stared in awe at the nature around her. "Bella" a voice said from a tree to her left. That voice, sounded so familiar to her. Like a long lost memory. "Bella" it called again. Bella recognized the voice and began to cry. "Edward." she whispered. Slowly he began to approach her. Once he was face to face with her Bella blurted out "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean it! I love you and only you! Please for…" Edwards mouth cut her off. His sent invaded her senses and soon she was in her own personal nirvana. He held her close as he kissed her passionately, and without boundaries. His kiss was full of thirst, a thirst that had plagued Bella herself. They held on to each other as if the other would disappear forever. Bella was the one to pull away. "I forgive you my love." Edward said kissing her forehead as he held her close. Bella stood there in pure astonishment. "This is a dream." Bella muttered, not yet ready to believe he was back. Edward smiled and as he leaned in to kiss her he whispered, "Then it is a good dream."

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you

Well what do you think?

This isn't my first story, but it's the first one I've put on fanfiction!

Please comment on anything you may think I need to work on! Construstive thoughts are always welcome!


End file.
